The present invention relates to a hernia repair device and, more specifically, to a hernia patch used to repair damaged tissue or muscle walls.
Mesh-type patches have been used to repair hernia defects (e.g., openings or holes formed in a wall of an organ, through which interior organs tend to protrude). Typically, these patches are permanently implanted in a patient""s body and may hence cause postoperative discomfort to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,616 B1 discloses a mesh-type patch for repairing an abdominal wall hernia. More particularly, the patch is formed by top and bottom layers made from an inert mesh material. An implantable loop is positioned between the top and bottom layers to keep the patch expanded under tension in a planar configuration. In order to repair a hernia defect, the entire patch is implanted permanently in a patient""s body. Because the total mass or weight of the implanted patch is relatively large and because the patch is rigid, it tends to be noncompliant with respect to the natural anatomy of the patient and increases the risk of seroma formation and/or recurrence. Moreover, the permanent tension induced by the implantable loop may cause additional discomfort to the patient.
In the foregoing circumstances, there is a need for a hernia patch that has a reduced mass, that is substantially tension-free and/or that otherwise overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the hernia patches discussed above.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art discussed above by providing a hernia repair device implantable in a patient""s body. More particularly, the hernia repair device includes first and second layers cooperating with one another so as to form an implantable patch for repairing a hernia defect. The first layer is made from a textile material which is absorbable in a patient""s body, while the second layer is made from a non-absorbable textile material. When the patch is implanted in a patient""s body, the non-absorbable second layer remains permanently implanted, while the absorbable first layer is dissolved.
In accordance with one embodiment, the device includes a third layer, which is attached to the first layer so as to form a pouch for receiving the second layer therein. The third layer is made from an absorbable textile material such that when the patch is implanted in a patient""s body, the absorbable third layer is dissolved.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment.